Fox Sports 1
| closed date = | picture format = 720p (HDTV) | owner = Fox Entertainment Group | slogan = The 1 | network = Fox Sports | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = Los Angeles, California | former names = | replaced names = Speed (2005 - 2013) | replaced by names = | sister names = Fox Sports 2 Fox Soccer Plus Fox College Sports Fox Sports Networks Fox Deportes Big Ten Network Fox Sports | timeshift names = | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = Channel 219 (HD/SD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = Channel 150 (HD/SD) | cable serv 1 = Time Warner | cable chan 1 = Channel 400 (HD/SD) | cable serv 2 = Available on most other U.S. cable systems | cable chan 2 = Consult your local cable provider for channel availability | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 1 = Channel 1652 (HD) Channel 652 (SD) | iptv serv 2 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 2 = Channel 583 (HD) Channel 83 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = Google Fiber | iptv chan 3 = Channel 207 (HD) | online serv 1 = Fox Sports Go | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television }} Fox Sports 1 (FS1) is an American sports-oriented cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Fox Sports Media Group, a unit of the Fox Entertainment Group division of 21st Century Fox.Fox Reveals Details of New National Sports Network, Variety, March 5, 2013. FS1 replaced the motorsports network Speed on August 17, 2013, at the same time that its companion channel Fox Sports 2 replaced Fuel TV."Fox Targeting FS1 to Be Profitable By 2016," from Multichannel, August 8, 2013 Both FS1 and FS2 absorbed most of the sports programming from its predecessors, as well as content from Fox Soccer, which was replaced by the entertainment-based channel FXX on September 2, 2013. Fox Sports 1 airs an array of live sporting events, including Major League Baseball, college sports (most notably Pac-12 and Big 12 Conference football, and Big East Conference basketball), soccer matches (including Major League Soccer, UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, CONCACAF Champions League and Copa Libertadores), UFC mixed martial arts, and a variety of motorsports events such as NASCAR Camping World Truck Series, United SportsCar Championship, FIA Formula E Championship and starting in 2016, the NHRA Mello Yello Drag Racing Series. In 2015, FS1 began airing NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, United States Golf Association championship events and Major League Soccer. FS1 also features daily sports information, highlights, and discussion programming (with Fox Sports Live serving as the centerpiece), as well as sports-related reality and documentary programming. The network is based primarily from the Fox Sports division's headquarters in the Westwood section of Los Angeles, California, though the networks also has significant broadcast operations in New York City, New York and Charlotte, North Carolina (the latter of which had served as Speed's home base). Fox Sports 1's on-air logo is derived from that used by Fox Sports since 2012. As of February 2015, approximately 84,836,000 households (72.9% of those with television) receive Fox Sports 1. References Category:American television networks